<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance by AbsolutelyLiviD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876726">A Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD'>AbsolutelyLiviD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is competitive it's confirmed, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't love Adam.<br/>I simply enjoyed his company.<br/>Right?</p><p>(A collection of ficlets, not a lot of plot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I messed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had never felt so alone as when I looked at the stars, bright but tiny specks of light across the dark sky. It was overwhelming and I wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not.</p><p>But I wasn't alone, I reminded myself. Adam stood on the balcony beside me, silently keeping watch. I still didn't really know how to feel about that.</p><p>I wasn't foolish- I knew it wasn't a social call. He was here to guard me as his job, no matter what I might tell myself.</p><p>Why would I tell myself anything else? We were good colleagues, maybe even friends, but it was still a work relationship.</p><p>I sighed and stared intensely at a specific star as the thought caused a string of painful memories to be unburied. I had hoped I could completely forget that ever happened, but my mind betrayed me. A choked sob almost emerged before I managed to hold it back.</p><p>But of course, Adam had his supernatural hearing and noticed my action. He frowned slightly before continuing to sweep the town's streets as if someone might jump twenty feet straight up on the balcony and attack me. I stifled a laugh, old wounds briefly forgotten.</p><p>I flinched when he suddenly addressed me. "Is something funny, Detective?" I quickly tried to school my features into a neutral expression mirroring his, but then I realised he could pick up on my emotions anyway.</p><p>"No, just...thinking." It wasn't technically a lie, and he didn't press further. I looked around for a distraction, only to freeze when I saw a photo I should've thrown out years ago.</p><p>Aiming my steps toward it, I planned to get rid of it, but something gave me pause. Maybe it was the fact that Adam was watching me curiously. Maybe it was that I looked so happy on that photo before things got so complicated.</p><p>Maybe it was that I just couldn't let go of the past. I imagined the locked box in my room with all the things I vowed to forget but never actually did.</p><p>I stood there for a moment longer with the picture in my hands, faded but still easily recognisable.</p><p>I only snapped back to the present when a warm hand landed on my shoulder. Adam said, "Is something the matter?"</p><p>But for once, I was speechless. He kept looking expectantly at me, and I realised I hadn't answered the question.</p><p>"I don't know." It was the truth, I was confused; but I also knew exactly what it was about.</p><p>He wouldn't understand. Would he? I wasn't sure, and I really didn't want to overshare such a personal story.</p><p>A story. Was that all it was now? Just a story, alive in the memories but gone in the present.</p><p>It still hurt, and I knew that it might hurt forever. Somehow, that was a little bit comforting. Even if the memories disappeared, I could still feel everything that we had. Everything we lost.</p><p>No; everything that <em>I<em> lost. I couldn't fairly blame them for the whole mess I got into once upon a time, when everything felt indestructible until it wasn't.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I bit my lip and turned to face Adam. "Have you ever made a mistake that you could never take back?" It was a theoretical question, but I yearned to know if he could understand anything about it at all.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He sighed and looked out at the stars. "Too many times to count. But I don't think you're talking about me."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I tried to calm myself as I sat down on the deck. It's no big deal, really. But it kinda was. Adam hesitated before he did the same. I met his eyes and begun.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It was in college. I was doing great in my studies and I had a wonderful group of friends. We hung out every weekend and...things were great.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>So of course something went wrong. One Friday I was called into the principal's office. She accused me of cheating on the final exam because my paper was a copy of someone else's.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I promised her that I did it all by myself, but she didn't listen. I was kicked out...and that's not even the worst part."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I could feel the tears behind my eyelids burning and hesitated before I took Adam's hand. He stiffened slightly but didn't let go. His warmth was oddly calming and I managed to draw in a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I was furious, because obviously someone had copied my work. I asked my boyfriend if he knew anything...and he told me that my friends went behind my back. All of them. They all copied it, but one didn't alter it enough to be differentiated from mine.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I believed him. He was my <em>boyfriend.<em> It never even crossed my mind that he might be lying. So I ghosted them. I started avoiding the people I'd called my best friends for years. When I broke up with Bobby and realised that it could've all been fake, it was too late."</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I was almost crying at this point but had to continue. "I still don't know if they did it. But even if they didn't, they probably hate me now anyway."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adam didn't say anything. I was collapsing with the weight of the unburied memories and sagged against his shoulder, too tired to say anything else. He hesitated before pulling me into an awkward hug.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He seemed to know that he couldn't say anything to make it better. But he held me close and it was the best he could do in that moment.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I think I feel asleep, because when I opened my eyes I was in my bed, alone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was cold, but the memory of Adam's warm arms around me was still fresh in my mind. I closed my eyes and drifted away with a smile on my lips.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stuck together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam stomped back and forth. "This is ridiculous! I need to get out there!"</p><p>I sighed and plopped onto the sofa. "I know. But you can't. Rebecca was very clear---the entire area is snowed in. And not with normal snow. Supernatural. You won't get through it."</p><p>Stubborn still, he rammed his shoulder into the door, wincing slightly. "I must at least try."</p><p>I got up and grabbed his arm. "Adam. You'll only hurt yourself. It's no use."</p><p>He glared at me and I flinched. "You don't get it. My team's out there! I need to help them!"</p><p>I frowned and turned my gaze downwards. "They're my team too. Besides, they can handle themselves. It'll be okay."</p><p>Then I sighed and let go of his arm. "For better or worse, we're stuck here now. Together." I refused to indulge the strange feeling I got as anything else than worry.</p><p>"I suppose there are worse people to be stuck with." I snapped my gaze to his in surprise, but his expression was unreadable.</p><p>"Yeah...like bad guys, right?" He frowned and turned towards the window.</p><p>"Right...of course." His reaction was odd, but I brushed it away. It was understandable he'd be on edge right now.</p><p>After a minute, he swung back to face me. "So what are we going to do here? It's your apartment."</p><p>I smiled. "Do you like board games?" Then I frowned and looked down. "I...I know it's not very productive, or useful, but-"</p><p>"I'd like that." Incredulous, I stared at him for a moment.</p><p>Then I smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll go get a couple of them."</p><p>When I came back, Adam was sitting cross legged in the sofa. He looked remarkably settled in my home and I smiled.</p><p>Then I frowned. What did it matter?</p><p>Trying to distract myself from my thoughts, I strode forward and put a box on the table. "How about we start with Alfapet? Just so you get used to losing." I was unable to hide my smirk as I was undefeated at this game.</p><p>He mirrored my smirk and opened the box. "Don't be so sure about that."</p><p>After three rounds, he was still beating me by a mile and I fought the urge to bang my fist on the table. "Unfair! You're cheating!"</p><p>He smiled and finished the game with double my score. "I'm simply using my nine hundred years of knowledge. That's hardly cheating."</p><p>I glared at him. "Yes it is! We're playing under different conditions! You're a vampire, and I'm a human!"</p><p>He frowned and the mood shifted. "I know." Somehow I didn't think he was talking about the game anymore.</p><p>Then he turned around, game now forgotten and I was shocked at the sudden tightness in my chest. It felt almost like...</p><p>Oh no. No. It couldn't be that...right? I dismissed the thought, but with greater difficulty than expected. It was a stupid thought.</p><p>Yeah...stupid. I decided to leave it at that. But even through all the later ups and downs that day, a strange, ugly feeling had settled in my chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is really short but I didn't quite know how to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice day. The sun was shining and the clouds dotted the sky, shielding me from the occasionally too bright light.</p><p>It was made better by the fact that I wasn't alone. Usually, I'd want to enjoy such a day alone, but Adam was yet again an exception to my normal.</p><p>It was strange, yet it wasn't. Having friends was something I had always appreciated; <em>even if I'd totally messed up last time,</em> I reminded myself.</p><p>But I supposed everyone deserved a second chance, so I kept enjoying his company. The company of the entire team, of course. They were all my friends, and I left it at that.</p><p>Adam spoke up from beside me, instantly gaining my attention. "What was the purpose of us coming here, Detective? This is just a forest." His voice was too neutral to decipher anything.</p><p>I, on the other hand was bubbling with energy. "Well, yeah, but it's one of the oldest forests in the country! Despite this, almost nobody ever visits." I sighed. "People are really missing out, but I guess that at least means I can have some solitude. I come here quite often."</p><p>Then I dropped my gaze, realising just how much I'd just totally rambled. "Sorry...I just really connect with this place, you know?"</p><p>Thankfully, Adam didn't seem to mind my word vomit. But he did frown and my smile dropped further. "You wish to be left alone?"</p><p>Was he <em>serious?</em> Well, I guess it kinda sounded like that. I met his eyes, sighing. "Why would I bring you here if I didn't like you---your company? You aren't annoying me, I promise."</p><p>The sudden smile on his lips made me almost spontaneously combust at my slip up. <em>What exactly had I even meant to say?</em></p><p>I brushed it away, not wanting to think about that right at the moment. Or anytime in the near future, honestly.</p><p>After that I didn't dare say anything else. But we walked in silence around the forest and it was...nice. Eventually, Adam told me that we should head back into town. We parted ways at my apartment and I thanked him silently that he hadn't made it weird.</p><p>But as night rolled on, I felt myself getting restless. The walls seemed to close in around me and I jumped at the slightest sound.</p><p>It reminded me of the night when we were ambushed...except this time I was utterly alone. I couldn't stay here. But I didn't want to disturb the team at the warehouse in the middle of the night, so that left me only one option.</p><p>My decision made, I put on a jacket and locked the apartment after me. It wasn't far, so I walked the few minutes to the forest we visited earlier.</p><p>I had come here ever since I was a little child running circles around the trees. I knew the best spots to hide, and also some fantastic shelters where I often sat down to rest my legs and just have a moment to myself. </p><p>Finding one of these spots, I sat down on a tree log and leaned back against a big stone. This particular spot was ideal both for hiding and resting, fitting me perfectly when I just wanted to think.</p><p>The sky was clear here, a small clearing amidst the foliage that offered me a perfect view of the stars up in the darkness. I always liked looking at the stars, so this spot was my favorite at night.</p><p>After a few minutes, I felt my body untense and sighed contentedly. I had always felt oddly safe out here and the nightmares were now far away from my mind again.</p><p>Even though I didn't really want to, I knew that I had to return to my apartment and get some sleep in. I tried to check the time on my phone, but my pockets were empty. <em>I must've forgot it at home.</em> I would have to check that when I got there.</p><p>I waited for a couple more seconds, then sighed and pushed myself off the log. <em>Time to go.</em> I felt noticeably calmer on the way back, but I still almost jumped out of my skin when I saw my apartment door wide open.</p><p>My heart started beating way too fast, but I tried to remain calm. <em>Okay...best case it was just a drunk weirdo, right?</em></p><p>That didn't really help. And in <em>worst</em> case, it could be a supernatural who wanted my freaking blood!</p><p>Yeah, definitely not helping. I didn't bring my gun to the forest, so I was unarmed even against a human. My odds weren't looking good.</p><p>That was when a silhouette emerged from my doorway, moving towards me. I almost screamed, but stopped myself as the figure came into view. "Adam? What are you doing in my apartment?"</p><p>He didn't seem to listen at first. Something that almost looked like relief swept over his face. When he finally spoke, it wasn't to answer my question. "Where have you been? It's 3 AM!"</p><p>Well, I guess that answered what the time was. "I went out for a walk. To the forest we visited earlier."</p><p>He glared at me and took a step closer. "You went to the forest alone at <em>night?</em> And without your phone too! Have you lost your mind?"</p><p>I flinched; his words hit me like knives. "Okay, maybe it was dumb. But I really needed to get out of here, you know? Trust me, please. I'm fine."</p><p>He frowned. "Why didn't you just come to the warehouse? You know you have a room there."</p><p>I lowered my gaze sheepishly. "I didn't want to bother you." Maybe that was dumb, too, but there was no changing that now.</p><p>He placed his hand on my arm and I looked into his eyes, startled but not drawing back. "You could never be a bother to me." Then he snapped his mouth shut, as if realising what he'd said.</p><p>A strange, warm feeling settled inside me. "You...you really mean that?" I didn't know why I so desperately wanted it to be so, but the echo of his low voice filled my mind with joy.</p><p>He frowned. "Illuna..." I held my breath as his hand moved toward my cheek.</p><p>But then he snapped it away and took a quick step back. "I'm glad to know you're okay. Have a good night." A second later he was gone and I sighed. Moving up to my door, I let out a breath of relief as I found the door still intact.</p><p>I'd almost forgotten that I gave the team keys to my apartment. Adam was the first one to use them.</p><p>My phone lay on the bedside table and the clock was indeed a little after 3 AM.</p><p>I managed to fall asleep pretty quickly, but my dreams were plagued by his words. <em>You could never be a bother to me.</em> Accompanied by a stream of feelings I didn't have the faintest idea how to process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unit Bravo goes on a mission alone, and I can't stop myself from worrying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't be serious!"</p><p>On the contrary, Adam looked very serious. "It's only to protect you, Detective."</p><p>His eyes softened and I knew that it wasn't meant to be condescending, but that didn't stop it from feeling that way. I folded my arms, glaring at him.</p><p>"You'll be safer with me there. You <em>know</em> that. Why don't you trust me?"</p><p>He frowned. "It's not about that. You know I trust you." But I wasn't satisfied with that.</p><p>"So why won't you-" He interrupted me by putting his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Illuna, please. I- <em>we</em> need you to be safe." My eyes widened at his slip up and I had to fight the smile that wanted to emerge. Yeah, it was kinda nice having new friends. But we were in an argument.</p><p>"But what if it's all fake? What if they want to draw you away from me so they can ambush me alone? In that case, I'd be safer with you guys!"</p><p>"You'll be at the facility. We have plenty of guards here. You'll be <em>fine."</em></p><p>I hesitated. But I knew that wasn't my real concern, even if that would make so much it easier. "I'm also worried about you," I admitted. "What if you get hurt? Do you have <em>any</em> idea how I'd feel if you got hurt, Adam?" I left out the "again".</p><p>He flinched. "Actually, I think I do. You don't remember <em>him?"</em> He meant Murphy, and much as I wanted to forget I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't remember much after I blacked out, but a blurry picture of Adam was left in my mind. I wondered if that was how I looked when he got hurt by the Trappers.</p><p>"Sorry. I've just, you know, tried to block that out? It's not exactly something I want to dwell on."</p><p>"It's fine. <em>We'll</em> be fine. I promise. We've faced stronger opponents before without any problems." He shifted slightly. "Also...if I trust you, can't you trust us too? Trust that we can do this."</p><p>I wasn't exactly happy, but I suspected any further argumenting wouldn't sway him, so I just sighed and turned away from him. I managed to huff out a "fine" before stomping away. When I got to my room, I locked the door and flopped onto my bed. It wasn't long before I heard knocking.</p><p>"Leave me alone," I growled. I really didn't want to talk. Especially if it was Adam again.</p><p>But the voice that answered belonged to Felix. "Sorry! I just wanted to say goodbye before we leave." I sighed and went to open the door.</p><p>"I'm really not in the mood right now."</p><p>He frowned. "Adam got on your nerves again?" Was I so predictable?</p><p>"Bingo. Mainly we disagreed about my role in this. I want to go with you, but he insists on keeping me back here for my <em>safety."</em> I sighed again and looked down. "Doesn't he understand that I'm worried about his safety? ...Uh, your safety. All of you, you're all important to me." I wasn't lying, but Felix grinned at my awkward correction.</p><p>"Oh, yes. Maybe you should check on him when we come back, just to be sure."</p><p>I shook my head with a sad smile. "Sorry. Of course I care about you too. I just... Adam's my best friend. That doesn't mean I don't care about you guys too, just that I tend to think of him first."</p><p>His grin only grew. "Best friends? Is that what-"</p><p>"Felix!" We both turned towards the sound. Nate was standing at the end of the corridor. "It's time to go now if we don't want to be late." Then he looked at me. "I talked to Adam, and I promise you that we'll be just fine. Don't worry about us." He gave a nod and disappeared again.</p><p>Felix sighed. "We were just getting to the good stuff! But I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting. See you later, Luna!" With that, he jogged away to follow Nate.</p><p>As much as I tried, I couldn't let go of my worry while they were gone. I kept checking my phone and waiting for Rebecca to tell me how it went.</p><p>After a good half hour spent pacing, I sighed and started towards the library. I needed to do something or else I would go crazy.</p><p>I pondered whether to research what they were facing, but I suspected that could potentially only amplify my worry. I needed something unrelated.</p><p>Did they even have any fiction in here? I searched several shelves and still found nothing farther than old legends. Eventually I caved and took one about Norse mythology, but I'd barely just opened it when I heard someone else walk in.</p><p>"I thought I'd find you in here," Rebecca said. Then, in a softer tone than I'd expected, she added, "They'll be fine. This isn't anywhere near their first mission, and they have done far more dangerous things before."</p><p>She had a point, but it still irked me that everyone seemed to feel the need to tell me about how <em>fine</em> they would be. I let out a breath. "I know." I knew that they should be okay.</p><p>It was the <em>should</em> that scared me. Because nothing was absolutely certain. So I hesitated before admitting to my mother, "I know. But what if they don't?" Images of Felix, Mason, Nate, <em>Adam</em> hurt filled my head and I balled my fists. "You know how much I care about them."</p><p>"I do. Especially one of them, it seems."</p><p>I stared confused at her for a moment before realising what she meant. "Yeah, Adam's my best friend. But that doesn't mean I'm any less friends with the rest of them."</p><p>She sighed. "That's not quite what I meant. I thought..." She doesn't continue her sentence.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>She looks down. "Nevermind." Then she gets up. "I have to check in on something. But remember what I said."</p><p>Amazingly enough, I think I worried a tiny fraction less after that. The book was kinda interesting, but the snake that stretched around the world sounded a bit unbelievable even for this supernatural world. And it was kinda morbid. But a lot of mythology were like that, and at least it kept me occupied until I got a message from Rebecca that Unit Bravo was safely back from their mission.</p><p>The relief that caught me made me frown. It was dangerous to care so much. I still remembered what happened the last time I felt so strongly about people.</p><p>I brushed the thought away and focused on the present. I'd deal with that later. Or never. Right now, I just wanted to personally see that my friends were okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love how everyone tries to tell her and she's just like ?? I do not understand ??</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on Ao3! I would appreciate tips if you have any :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>